Akatuski One Night in Heaven
by XemoXemoXemoX
Summary: This is an OC x members of the Akatsuki. OC is my character and her name is Cheshire, I don't own the characters or anything else except for this story and her. This is set in first person view. Cheshire and the Akatsuki live together in a condo, this is the story of what happens when a game is chosen to be played by the members, and you get to choose your choice. Summary sucks.
1. The Game

Akatsuki One Night In Heaven

A/N: I do not own Naruto, the characters, the Akatsuki, I own the character. Character is my OC character and her name is Cheshire. Rated MA, multiple pairings, lemons. Some yaoi. _

I walked back into condo that I and all the members of the Akatsuki shared. Everyone had their rooms, well were roommates with their partners also obviously. I was lucky enough to get a room all to myself, yet I still had to share a bathroom with some of the others, did I care, no. I walked into the living room, Itachi was reading a book, acknowledging me with a small nod, Hidan was polishing one of his spikes, and Sasori was tinkering with one of his puppets. "Where is everyone?" I questioned, bored. Hidan snorted pointing with his spike to his shared room that he shared with Kakuzu, "The miser is in his room going through the fucking bills and counting money fucking right now." w  
Sasori, not taking his eyes off of his work, said in a drawl tone, "Deidara is working on new moldings for his clay, I was tired of that brat saying that 'ART IS A BANG, UN!', irritating me to no end!" he rolled his eyes, he opened up the right arm of the puppet, tinkering with it to make sure it would open and close when the poison was needed to be used while in battle. Itachi put his book down after marking the page he stopped at, stretching his arm slightly, not moving much from his spot on the couch, "Kisame is out on a mission with Zetsu, Tobi, and Madara."

"What about Pe-" I was cut off as said man walked through the door to the condo, slamming it behind him. He angrily whispered to himself, "I can't deal with a PMSing, woman!" he walked into the guest room slamming that door also. He often came in with Konan, whom apparently was on her period and wasn't in the best of moods, which was obvious because of how furious Pein came into their condo. He soon left the room, stomping out of the condo and going back to the one he shared with Konan, the rest of the time what was going on between the two people, the others didn't know, I didn't want to know either.

I walked into the kitchen to get myself something to drink, and a small snack of some fruit. I sat at the table eating, humming every once in a while in the pleasure my taste buds were receiving from the fresh fruit. Hidan came into the kitchen cocking an eyebrow at me, I blushed and finished chewing some pineapple, my favorite of the fruits, to tell him that it was delicious. He came over to me and sat in the open chair to my right, he snatched my fork and was about to eat a piece of pineapple, before he could, I put my mouth around the pineapple biting it off the fork. I smiled at his mad expression, I wasn't going to let him take my pineapple from me.

Hidan smirked and slammed his lips against mine, I of course, was shocked. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, I didn't know what to do exactly, he just took my first kiss from me! He pulled back licking his lips. "You're right the pineapple is fucking delicious." he chuckled at my expression and walked back into the living room, leaving me to finish my fruit in peace. Once I finished my fruit I washed the bowl and the fork, going back to the living room, noticing that Deidara had joined into the group also, I smiled at him. "Hey Dei."

"Hey Cheshire, what to see my new clay experiment, un?" I nodded yes, this made the blond smile and grab my hand leading me to the couch, he grabbed some clay and began to mold it his hands, "Close your eyes." I did and felt the clay figure land in my hand, it felt weird yet, it tickled my hand a little, I opened my eyes and screamed, it was a centipede. Deidara was shocked from my scream, well until he started laughing at my reaction, it's just a centipede Cheshire, and my clay none the less, there is nothing to be afraid of, un." I glared at him, I could tell my face was flustered from embarrassment and anger, I walked to my room and slammed the door. "I hate you Deidara!" The others looked at the blond, he was blinking a few times confused as everyone else to why I was mad at him.

Safe to say I locked myself in my room for three or so hours, I was mad, I know this was childish but still. I heard a knock on my door, it was Tobi. "Cheshy, will you come out for Tobi, Tobi going to have everyone play a game!" you could tell Tobi was bouncing up and down, he sounded giddy and happy. "Fine." I unlocked my door, opening it only to be tackled to the ground by the orange masked boy, we looked at each other and giggled. "Tobi missed you while he was on a mission!" I smiled. "I missed you too Tobi." he hugged me, I hugged back naturally but I rolled us over so I was on top of him, straddling his hips, smirking. "Cheshy?" I began tickling the boy under me, Tobi laughed like crazy trying and failing to tickle me back.

"Ohh, this looks interesting!" I look back, letting my guard down from Tobi, to greet Madara with a smile. Tobi took this opportunity to switch positions again, this time with him straddling me, I looked at him with wide eyes as he pinned my arms down so I could not struggle. "Tobi going to tickle you now Cheshy. Madara would you help Tobi so he can tickle Cheshy even easier." I looked at the elder Uchiha smiled and held my hands above my head, where Tobi originally had them bound with one of his own. Tobi smirked under his mask and started tickling me, soon after Madara tickled me also with his free hand, this was pure torture. After about five minutes they ceased their tickling and let me breathe, I had tears running down my eyes from laughing too much, which actually began to hurt my sides after a while.

"Come on Cheshy, Madara, we need to go to the living room to play Tobi's game!" Tobi grasped both our hands within his and led us to the living room, I sat on the couch at the end next to Kisame. "What happened to you, your face is all red and you're panting." I leaned on him, chuckling to myself, still had a little bit of laughs from the tickle torture that I went through.

"Tobi and Madara were tickling me." Kisame gave me a toothy grin. "Don't even dare think about it Kisame." he chuckled. Tobi cleared his throat, "Okay, Tobi called everyone here, so we can play," he paused for dramatic effect, Sasori was getting mad after a minute. "ONE NIGHT IN HEAVEN!" he bounced up and down, giggling at every one's expressions, some looked shocked and others licked their lips, they knew if they got the correct person, they would have lots and lots of fun for the whole night. Tobi went into the other room for a moment coming back quickly with a jar in hand, the jar was empty but everyone was to put something inside. Tobi explained the rules making it number one, that we were not to pick our own item, it would be boring and you would be announced as a 'party pooper of the year', excluding Konan, whom was obviously in no mood to be playing childish games, and was still at the condo that her and Pein shared.

"Cheshy you pick something first!" I reached in, and grabbed...


	2. Your Choice

Choices:  
1: String  
2: Puppet Finger  
3: A rose  
4: A Yo-yo  
5: Jashin Necklace  
6: Piercing  
7: Clay  
8: Swedish Fish

9. Crows feather  
10. Ribbon


	3. Result: String Part one

String Kakuzu

I dug my hand in the jar, and pulled out some thick looking string, or at least I thought it was string. I didn't bother waiting to see whom it was, and walked into my room, it was spacious since I was the only one to inhabit it. Tobi decided that we would use which rooms we all pleased to use, of course the chooser of the room that would to be occupied for the whole night, was the person to choose what they had gotten. I waited patiently for the member of the Akatsuki to come into my room, I definitely knew it wasn't Sasori, since he hated to wait and keep others waiting. The door opened and closed as quickly as it opened, Kakuzu being shoved in by Kisame and Zetsu, since they were the only ones strong enough to even make the miser budge. He glared at the door angrily wishing that he didn't have to play this game and count money instead, so I had assumed.

"Hey Kakuzu, they take away your money, forcing you to play this game?" he grunted in response, making me giggle a little. "What is so funny, Cheshire." he said in a low, angry growl. "Nothing" I piped, I knew never to piss off Kakuzu, last time I saw Hidan piss off his partner he got his arms ripped off. I wasn't going to take a chance like that, especially since I'm not an immortal, and I'm not ready to die yet.

Kakuzu cleared his throat to get my attention, as I was spacing out into my own little world. I looked at him, not realizing he had moved to sit himself next to me on the bed, my face warming up from embarrassment, I could hear him smirk from under his mask. "So what exactly is one supposed to do in this game?" he asked me, looking down at me with his green and red orbs, I blinked a few times trying to comprehend his question, had he really never played this before? As if reading my mind he added, "I've never played a game like this, or any at all for a matter of fact, and I am curious to what we are supposed to do in this game." I giggled falling back onto my bed, I could hear Kakuzu growl as he hovered over me. "I don't appreciate being laughed at, Cheshire."

"I'm sorry, Kakuzu." I stopped with my fit of laughter, looking at the man above me, Kakuzu stared back intently, I felt my face heat up slightly, my cheeks becoming a light yet noticeable pink. I rarely ever saw Kakuzu without his mask on, I find him quiet handsome, he really is. I leaned up slightly, he didn't move back and I closed the space between us by lightly pecking my lips against his. As I was to about to pull away, he gripped the back of my head, deepening the kiss tenfold. I moaned into the kiss, feeling his tongue slip into my mouth. We battled for dominance, yet of course being the kind of person he is, he won. He pulled away so we could breathe, a small trail of saliva between our lips, I was panting for air.  
"I think I know what we are supposed to do now." he smiled, leaning down, nibbling gently on my neck. I squirmed as his teeth grazed against the sensitive skin, he saw this and started licking, I know he is leaving marks by doing this. I can also tell by the way he is growling into my neck, that he is enjoying my reactions. He bites my neck again, this time getting my sweet spot, I moan loudly, my back arching up. "I love the way you are reacting to my touch, Cheshire."

"Kaku...zu..." he stopped for a moment to hear what I need to say, I grab his face with both my hands. I can see how flustered I am from the reflection in his eyes. I smile and say "please, don't touch me just there, I want more." He growls in approval and happiness, leaning down to kiss me, as he does so his weight shifts a little more onto me, he is now only holding himself up with one hand, the other is massaging my left breast. "Ah Kuzu~." I mewl into his ear. He grinds his hardening cock against me, I gasp. Do I really have that effect on him? I reach down pressing my palm against his clothed hardened cock, he shivers slightly, looking down at me.

"Someone seems eager for more." I smile, giggling slightly. Kakuzu moves from on top of me, sitting next to me, I can't see what exactly he is doing but I think I know. My thoughts get answered when I see him pull down his pants slightly, along with his boxers of course, exposing his huge cock. My eyes widen and I lick my lips nervously, he smiles. "Cheshire, have you ever done this before?" I shake my head no, he beckons me over with a finger, I comply. "Try sucking on it, I'm not going to force you, but I want you to get some experience." I nod with a blush spreading across my cheeks. I move forward until I am kneeling in front of Kakuzu, I am shaking with nervousness. I take his hardened cock into my hands, slowly stroking him up and down, squeezing the head ever so gently each time. I may be inexperienced with this but I've watched enough videos to understand what to do. Kakuzu tenses and grunts with every stroke, I lightly blow on the head, which is glistening with pre cum.

"I said I wanted a blow job Cheshire. Not a hand job." I gulp. "Sorry."

I close my eyes and take the head into my mouth, it's salty from his pre cum, I don't mind it though, I kind of actually like it. I take him as deep as I can without gagging, licking my tongue around what I have, he shivers at this and I continue to do so while bobbing my head up and down, all the while being careful of my teeth. Kakuzu grabs my hair tightly, thrusting himself into my mouth, making me deep throat him. My eyes begin to water as I gag on his thick cock, he ignores this continuing his ministrations, soon after three more hard deep thrusts into my throat, he cums hard. "Swallow it if you can." I try to but am unable to, he hands me the trashcan and I spit up most of the sticky substance, Kakuzu starts rubbing my back sympathetically. "I'm sorry about that, your mouth just felt amazing." I blush and hug him.

"It's alright." He kisses me deeply, picking me up with ease, throwing me back onto the bed hovering over me again, stroking my cheek. "You're so beautiful Cheshire." The redness of a blush that inhabited my cheeks earlier is once again back, Kakuzu can be so gentle and sweet, I never knew this side of him before.

To be continued in part two String! Lemon in next chapter!


End file.
